


Sois prudent !

by Ahelya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Hunith a décidé d'envoyer Merlin loin d'Ealdor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite, en une heure, pendant l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfictio.net (nuit d'octobre 2010) pour le thème "vague".

Il allait partir. Son trésor allait bientôt la quitter, la laisser seule. Il ne voulait pas bien sûr mais il valait mieux qu'il parte. Il n'avait pas sa place à Ealdor. Trop de gens commençaient à se rendre compte qu'il était mêlé à tous les évènements un tant soit peu étrangeS qui pouvait avoir lieu ici. De là, à ce qu'on l'accuse de faire tourner le lait il n'y avait qu'un pas... Qui avait d'ailleurs était franchi la veille.

Merlin devait partir.

Il y avait aussi ce jeune homme, Will, qui savait maintenant son secret. Les gens étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour un peu d'or. Si jamais Will le dénonçait...

Heureusement elle savait chez qui l'envoyer. Gaïus pourrait l'aider. Il comprenait ces choses. Il saurait les gérer... Mieux qu'elle certainement.

Mais envoyer son fils chez Gaïus était risqué. Était-elle donc à ce point désespérée ? Sans doute puisqu'elle envoyait son fils à l'endroit qui était peut-être le plus dangereux pour lui. Camelot... Le fief d'Uther Pendragon... Le château du Roi qui condamnait à mort le moindre soupçon de magie.

Le matin où il s'en alla, elle avait encore tellement de recommandation à lui faire mais une était plus importante que toutes les autres.

« Sois prudent Merlin. Ne fais pas de vague. »


End file.
